Noches Blancas
by Merenwen Auriell Ciryatan
Summary: Una maia errante llega hasta el Bosque Negro y no tiene más opciones que solicitar la ayuda del Rey Thranduil. Pero ya sabe que le espera entre esas cavernas.


**Este fanfiction participa en el reto N°2 Pecados Capitales del mes de Diciembre del foro El Poney Pisador. El tema elegido es "LUJURIA".**

**_Disclaimer:_**Los personaje Thranduil, Légolas y Kili y algunas de las situaciones en las que se envuelve este fanfiction, son de autoría de J.R.R. Tolkien, y por tanto no recibo ningún beneficio económico por ellos.

**_Noches Blancas_**

La Maia ingresó a la recamara que le ofreciera Thranduil, la misma que había ocupado muchos años atrás cuando un gran grupo de orcos la acorraló y ya fatigada escapó por poco, pidiendo asilo en Mirkwood. Ahora recordaba Tarian por qué aborrecía tanto al rey elfo y por qué hubiera preferido evitar llegar a su palacio.

Aquella noche hacía ya mil quinientos años atrás, al año del nacimiento de Légolas, le habían concedido los ropajes de Veawën, difunta esposa de Thranduil, muerta en el parto del pequeño príncipe. Era una bata de gasa blanca, atada por un lazo de seda a la cintura, que no dejaba nada librado a la imaginación.

Tarian recorría la recámara antes de recostarse cuando oyó unos insistentes golpes en su puerta. Al preguntar de quién se trataba descubrió que el rey en persona era quien la solicitaba.

_-¿Thranduil, que necesitas? Estaba a punto de dormir._

_-¡Permíteme pasar, es urgente!_

Tarian se alarmó y le permitió el ingreso, tratando de ocultar su cuerpo con sus manos y las sombras que proyectaba la luz de las velas que iluminaban el cuarto. La penumbra invadía el cuarto, pero aún así, Tarian se sentía completamente desnuda ante los ojos del rey.

_-¿Qué es tan urgente que no puede esperar hasta mañana, Thranduil?_

Sin una palabra, Thranduil trabó la puerta, se paró frente a ella, a sólo dos pasos de distancia, bajó la mirada hacia los pechos de la Maia, la miró a los ojos nuevamente, caminó dos pasos hacia ella y con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar su cuello. Al mínimo contacto de las manos tibias del elfo con su piel, Tarian experimentó una revolución interna que concluyó con la erección de sus pezones, detalle que Thranduil no pasó por alto: con la mano izquierda rozó su pezón derecho y Tarian hizo lo que pudo, pero no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer. Diez mil años pasaron desde su creación y se sentía una niña en manos del rey.

A pesar de la gran altura de la Maia, el rey la sobrepasaba y eso la enloquecía ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, puesto que siempre trató con gente igual o más baja que ella. Thranduil advirtió la respuesta de Tarian a sus estímulos y desató con manos hábiles la cinta que ataba las vestiduras de la extasiada criatura y acarició sus pechos por debajo de la bata. La apoyo con fuerza contra la puerta y mientras seguía acariciando sus pechos comenzó a besarle el cuello y a presionar su miembro contra su bajo vientre. Tarian experimentaba espasmos de placer. Al notar esto, el rey elfo aumentó la frecuencia y la intensidad con la que presionaba su miembro contra el cuerpo de ella, y ella, por su parte, pudo notar su fuerte erección. Thranduil la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a besar sus labios febriles, la hizo girar y dirigirse hacia la cama. La recostó y siguió besando sus pechos.

Tarian, de tanto en tanto, pensaba que eso no estaba nada bien, no era correcto, pero la sensualidad y la habilidad del elfo para hacerla gozar no la dejaban pensar con claridad. Mientras ella estaba inmersa en estos pensamientos, Thranduil bajó por su vientre recorriéndolo con besos hasta llegar a su pubis. Comenzó a lamerla a gusto, como si estuviera bebiendo del néctar más dulce de Valinor. Tarian experimentó una larga y placentera agonía, y el elfo poseía la habilidad para excitarla cada vez más, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarla llegar al clímax. Tarian gemía sin parar con la respiración entrecortada, hasta que finalmente no lo pudo soportar más y le ordenó al elfo que la penetrara sin demora.

Thranduil siguió un poco más, llevando a la Maia al borde de la locura y finalmente desprendió sus propias vestiduras para introducir gran miembro totalmente rígido dentro de Tarian. La Maia estaba en un frenesí desquiciado mientras el elfo entraba y salía de ella.

Finalmente, Tarian sintió un gran fuego dentro de su vientre, una dolorosa y placentera agonía y el éxtasis final, reconfortante e intenso. Pero el elfo seguía penetrándola, alargando el placer de la Maia, hasta que finalmente no pudo más y se corrió dentro de ella y presionó y presionó hasta que la última gota de semen fuera entregado a ella, como un presente.

Le besó los labios, se paró, se colocó sus vestiduras y se retiró en silencio. Y allí quedó Tarian, exhausta y confundida. Pero no fue la última vez: a pesar de sentirse usada, Tarian no podía evitar abrirle la puerta y dejarlo pasar, y de este modo, ese juego sexual se repitió cada noche, mientras duró su estancia en Mirkwood. Ya no trababa la puerta de la habitación, esperando la nocturna visita del elfo. Algunas veces la poseía por detrás, tan callado como un difunto, respirándole en su cuello y gimiéndole al oído. Otras veces la inducía a lamer su miembro y se mostraba más excitado que nunca, pero jamás dijo una palabra. La Maia nunca pudo resistirse a las demandas del elfo, el la movía y la acomodaba a su antojo, pero sabía cómo hacerla enloquecer y pedir más.

Finalmente, Tarian dejó Mirkwood y juró olvidar esos sucesos para siempre o no podría seguir sin pegar la vuelta para que el elfo la siguiera utilizando a su antojo. Pero ahora, al volver a la misma recámara recordó lo tanto que había gozado y sufrido en partes iguales. Mientras rememoraba todo lo vivido anteriormente y terminaba de entrar en la habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y la trabó por dentro. No sabía si podría negarse a Thranduil si el lograba entrar…


End file.
